The Travels of the (Not a) Martian and the (Best) Temp (in Chiswick)
by DinoDina
Summary: Small, fluffy, and sometimes sad adventures of the Doctor and Donna that we didn't get to see. Mostly Doctor (10)/Donna frienship, but mentions of Doctor (9/10)/Rose. Follows canon. Prompts being accepted.
1. Applauding Aristotle

**Applauding Aristotle**

**Words: 383**

"Aristotle!" Donna cried in surprise. "_The_ Aristotle!"

"It's the only one I know," the Doctor cried, running around the Console. "And I know a lot of people!"

Donna felt the TARDIS thump to a stop. By now, she could tell the ship's moods from the way she hummed and moved, and, as far as Donna knew, the TARDIS was in a good mood.

"Where are you going?" the Doctor's eyes widened comically as Donna, instead of running for the doors, moved deeper into the TARDIS.

"I'm going you change," she explained. "Can't walk around Ancient Athens in jeans and a Sherlock T-shirt!"

"Donna. . ." the Doctor trailed off, knowing that he was going to be ignored.

The TARDIS hummed as Donna's hurried steps faded away.

"It's nice, though," he commented to the ship. "Having a companion so enthusiastic about dressing up."

She made another noise.

"Stop it!" the Doctor admonished.

The Doctor stood near the doors, waiting for Donna, tapping his foot impatiently. _Boy, that woman can take her time! I want to meet Aristotle. . . now!_ the Doctor stopped jumping in place as Donna came into view.

"There you are!" he greeted. "And just so you know, we're not in Athens!"

He opened the doors of the TARDIS with a flourish. In his enthusiasm, the Doctor could almost hear a fanfare as daily life in Macedonia almost literally popped up in front of their eyes.

Donna elbowed him, "Too much."

"It was, a bit, wasn't it?" the Doctor frowned.

"Let's go!" Donna cried.

The Doctor allowed Donna drag him across Macedonia, asking him question about objects and people.

"340 BCE," the Doctor said as they walked through the city. "Three years after Aristotle was appointed the head of the Royal Academy of Macedon by Alexander the Great's father, Phillip II of Macedon. He'll leave for Athens in 335 BCE. . ."

Donna stared at her escort, at the faraway look in his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked. "Doctor, you alright?"

"Of course I am!" he cried, too quickly in Donna's opinion. "Now. . . where were we?"

"Aristotle?" offered Donna.

"Right, yes!" he breathed. "Come on, Donna!"

As the Doctor's hand closed around hers, the question Donna wanted to ask him was gone, replaced by a single thought: _Run._

**All information was gotten off Wikipedia.  
><strong>

**So. . . if you want to submit a prompt, please leave it in a review. You can prompt words, titles (must be two alliterated words), characters, genre, or situation. If I missed something, please tell me! I will accept multiple prompts for multiple letters (to make sure I finish the story, it will follow alphabet format, with CH and SH as sepparate letters) and multiple prompts from the same person.**

**Please note: this story will not always be happy.**


	2. Beyond Babylon

**Beyond Babylon**

**Prompt: "holiday"**

**From: **abbytemple

**Words: 428**

"Where are we going now, Spaceman?" Donna asked.

"I don't now!" replied the Doctor with a wide grin.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Donna's grin faded, but the excitement in her eyes remained.

"I don't know!" the Doctor cried cheerfully. "The TARDIS is taking us wherever she wants us to go!"

"But you said you'd take me to the Bahamas," Donna pouted—a trick she picked up from the Doctor.

The Doctor, knowing that Donna's pout had surpassed his own, turned away.

"Doctor," Donna said sternly. "Why aren't you taking me for my holiday?"

"The Bahamas will still be there!" the Doctor said. "But right now. . . right now. . ."

Donna stared at him, waiting for him to continue, but the Doctor said nothing. The TARDIS continued humming along, as Donna stood, her arms across her chest.

"Well?" she asked. "What is so important that I can't have my sunny holiday?"

"The time vortex is. . ." the Doctor looked puzzled for a second, but quickly lit up again. "It's unstable right now, so the TARDIS can take us anywhere, and have it be a complete surprise!"

"And?" Donna was not impressed.

"This is so rare, so. . . beautiful," the Doctor moved to stand next to Donna. "It happens once every couple hundred years."

"Oh," Donna said.

She didn't get why it was so amazing to the Doctor, why it made him act even more like a squirrel on crack than he usually did, but she didn't argue. Contrary to the belief of most who know her, Donna _could_ be quiet and considerate. Besides, like the Doctor said, the Bahamas would still be there.

". . . and even the Boeshane Peninsula!" she heard.

"What was that?" asked Donna.

"I said," the Doctor repeated. "We could end up anywhere—the creation of the universe, Babylon, New New York, and even the Boeshane Peninsula!"

"Can't we do that already?" Donna asked.

"But this—this is completely random!" he said.

Donna felt the TARDIS stop.

"Allons-y!"

_Daft Martian_, she thought.

The Doctor ran out of the TARDIS, followed by (read: dragging) Donna.

She looked around. The sky was blue. But it wasn't Earth blue. It was a bright, almost electric color, seemingly shimmering. Like on Earth, there was a sun in the sky. But the sun was green. The sort of green that crayons like to advertise before not working. The ground was soft and mushy, as if she was standing on undercooked brownies. It was also purple.

"Well," she said cheerfully. "Definitely not Babylon!"

**Thanks for reading! I would appreciate any prompts you may give. The story will be updated every Sunday.**


	3. Curious Cat

**Curious Cat**

**Prompt: "courage"**

**From: **abbytemple

**Words: 411**

When Donna woke up, it was a normal day. At least, as normal as it could be on the TARDIS. She had missed her alarm, taken a too-long shower, and gotten dressed in a mix of her own clothes and TARDIS-provided ones. Although she was on a spaceship that could travel in time, therefore, one was never sure how much time had passed, by Donna's internal and physical clocks, it was noon.

Donna made her way to the kitchen, where, thanks to her constant nagging, there was always at least some human, non-exotic food. She was looking forward to a nice, normal breakfast. Looking back, Donna didn't know what she was thinking—she was with the Doctor for someone's sake! _Nothing_ was normal.

She was still half asleep, as she, like most human beings, woke up only after a cup of coffee. Blearily, Donna came up to the coffeemaker and was about to make the first cup when she heard a yell.

"Finn, no!" it was undoubtedly the Doctor's voice. "Finn, stop!"

An orange ball flew into the kitchen, landing on Donna's head. Not far behind it was the Doctor, dressed in his usual clothes, except without the suit jacket.

"Doctor," Donna was tired and _not_ amused. "What is on my head?"

"It's. . ." the Doctor gulped. "A kitten."

"A kitten?" Donna repeated. "Why is there a flippin' _kitten_ on my head?"

"I couldn't just leave him!" the Doctor cried.

"Leave him where?" Donna asked.

"You should have been there!" the Doctor cried.

"Why wasn't I?"

"You were asleep," the Doctor allowed himself a smirk.

"Ah," nodded Donna.

"I landed in Paris in 1920 to buy some bread," the Doctor continued. "And I also bought some of those little fish that I like—you know the ones I'm talking about!"

Donna allowed herself a small groan. The Doctor's obsession with the 'little fish' (neither knew what they were called) was worrying, but not overly so.

"But the bag I was carrying them in broke," the Doctor wailed. "I didn't know that until I was entering the TARDIS!"

"And?"

"And the kitten followed the fish!" the Doctor waved his arms at the not-so-great finale of his tale.

"So let me get this straight," Donna smirked. "You led the cat into the TARDIS, and when he decided to stay, you, overcome by the cuteness, let him?"

The Doctor nodded sheepishly, "Can we keep him?"

Donna rolled her eyes and grabbed her coffee.

**Ahh, daily life on the TARDIS!**


	4. Cheating Cheetahs

**Cheating Cheetahs**

**Words: 159**

"Doctor?" Donna asked one morning over breakfast in Barcelona (the planet, not the city). "Why cheetahs?"

To anyone but the Doctor, this question would have seemed odd. However, given his habit of being even more strange than the things he faced, the Doctor merely chewed his food thoughtfully before offering Donna a bite. When she refused, he shrugged.

"I don't know why it was cheetahs _specifically_," he said. "It could have been any other animal. But I think it has something to do with the name."

"The name?" Donna asked incredulously.

"Well, yes," the Doctor nodded. "'Cheetah'. Sounds a bit like 'cheater', doesn't it?"

"That's not exactly fair to the cheetahs," Donna commented.

"Not fair to me, either," the Doctor grumbled.

"So the cheetahs cheated at poker when they were playing with you, just because of their name?" Donna barely concealed a smile.

The Doctor threw the Barcelonian equivalent of a chip at her, apologizing profusely when she glared.

**Yeah, that's what I come up with. **


	5. Dramatic Dinosaur

**Dramatic Dinosaur**

**Prompt: "drama"**

**From: **abbytemple

**Words: 220**

**This chapter crosses over with Torchwood!**

"Why're we in Cardiff?" asked Donna.

"Refueling," the Doctor said. "There's a rift in time and space that runs right through Cardiff, so we're just gonna get some for the TARDIS!"

"Oh," Donna turned away from the Console to look out of the TARDIS doors. "Why is there a dinosaur flying around?"

"Donna," the Doctor sighed, walking towards her. "There are no dinosaurs in—oh!"

"Should we do something?" asked Donna.

The Doctor looked around. He looked at the dinosaur, a pterodactyl or pteradon, doing what looked like tricks as it flew around. His eyes landed on a quintet of people standing near the water. A Japanese woman stood next to with a rather grouchy, toad-faced man, shooting him glances. Even closer to the bay, the Doctor recognized none other than Captain Jack Harkness. He was standing close to a well-put-together man in a suit and red dress shirt. In between the two couples was a woman with long, brown hair and a leather jacket.

"No," the Doctor decided. "Donna, let's go."

"Why?" Donna squeaked as she was pulled back into the TARDIS.

"We'll refuel in another time," he said. "2015 sound good?"

If Jack looked at the water tower, he would have seen a disappearing blue box. But he didn't—he was quite content to stay where he was.

**The crossover with Torchwood was not planned, I swear! And, an explanation for the Doctor's behavior - while he may like Jack, and not be repulsed by him anymore, the Doctor still feels guilty and a bit like a stranger.**


	6. Extremely Enraged

**Extremely Enraged**

**Prompt: "slippers"**

**From: **abbytemple

**Words: 288**

In the Doctor's opinion, it was a good morning. He and Donna had gotten breakfast in the Vegas Galaxies, had not attracted any trouble, and Finn was nothing but adorable. Speaking of Finn—

"Doctor!" found Finn, then.

"Coming!" he shouted back, not wanting (read: daring) to keep Donna waiting.

The Doctor ran out of his room, trench coat billowing behind him. His suit jacket was unbuttoned, hair all over the place (then again, when wasn't it?), and Converse trainers falling off as they were not tied. It was a more dramatic look than Donna approved of, but the Doctor figured it was better for her to judge his fashion than to get mad at him for being late.

"Doctor!" she shouted again, this time, more agitated than before.

When the Doctor ran into Donna's room, he was surprised to see nothing out of the ordinary. Her room had a big closet, an adjoining bathroom, a double bed, and a wooden dresser that held various souvenirs.

Donna stood in the middle of her room in a light pink bathrobe over yellow pajamas. An expression of extreme fury was on her face.

"Doctor," she said calmly. "Where's Finn?"

"I. . . a-aah. . ." the Doctor stammered.

"I only ask that because he _was _in my room," she continued. "In my slippers."

The Doctor gulped. He looked at the purple silk slippers near the door, a gift from the cat people of New New York. At least what used to be the slippers. They were shredded and covered in cat fur.

"Care to explain?" Donna asked.

The Doctor heard a bit of a commotion next to the bed. A nose twitched and blue eyes twinkled from beneath the covers.

"Mreow."

**The second appearance of Finn the cat, which I hope you like.**


	7. Freedom Forever

**Freedom Forever**

**Prompt: "freedom"**

**From:** abbytemple

**Words: 121**

The Doctor was smiling. Now, that wasn't anything new. He was _always_ smiling. At least, that's what he wanted people to see. But Donna knew that he wasn't always happy, that he didn't always smile. And that sometimes when he did, it was just for show.

But now! Now, he was glowing. He was _beaming_! He was dancing and almost singing! Donna had to admit that she was happy he wasn't singing—he was awful. But if singing meant that the Doctor was happy, she wanted him to sing forever.

She wished they could save an alien race from slavery every day if this was his reaction.

"Everybody lives!" he shouted.

Donna wished he could be this carefree and happy always.

**So I wasn't very creative with this. But, whatever.  
><strong>


	8. Ghastly Ghouls

**Ghastly Ghouls**

**Prompt: "supernatural"**

**From: **abbytemple

**Words: 100**

"A real life haunted house?" Donna gasped, standing in front of the Tudor-era mansion.

"Well. . ."

"Stop!" she commanded. "I don't want to hear anything sciency today!"

"Okay," the Doctor lifted his hands in a surrendering gesture to show his agreement.

"Great!" she beamed. "Come on, Spaceman! Let's go see some ghosts!"

The Doctor smiled at Donna's enthusiasm. It was so contagious!

Five hours later, they ran out of the house, torn between laughing and screaming.

"I thought you said it was going to be a haunted house," Donna pouted.

"Well. . ."

Yeah, Zygons weren't haunted house material.


	9. Humoring History

**Humoring History**

**Prompt: "humor"**

**From:** abbytemple

**Words: 120**

**This is another crossover with _Torchwood_. DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN _TORCHWOOD: CHILDREN OF EARTH_! DO NOT READ IT!**

"We can't, Donna!" the Doctor grabbed her arms and harshly started dragging her back into the TARDIS. "Not today!"

"No!" she cried. "Doctor, please! Please!"

"NO!" he shouted. "We _can't_!"

"Why not?" she begged. "Why _not_?"

"It's a. . . it's a fixed point in time," he explained. "If we interfere. . . if we do something to make it go differently. . ."

"Let me guess," she said scathingly. "It'll rip apart the whole of creation?"

"Yes!" the Doctor cried, locking the TARDIS' doors.

"But without Ianto. . ." Donna sagged into the Doctor's comforting hands.

"I know," he murmured into her hair. "But it's necessary. For the future of the human, as well as many other, races."

Outside, Ianto Jones died in Jack Harkness' arms, and the Doctor could not do a damn thing about it.

**I first saw _Torchwood_ in February. I'm still in denial.**


	10. Involuntary Impingement

**Involuntary Impingement**

**Prompt: "brush"**

**From: **abbytemple

**Words: 168**

They were running again. Not that either one of them was surprised. They were always running. But at least they always knew what they were running from. Now, they had no idea.

"In there!" the Doctor gasped, pointing to what looked like a closet.

Donna followed him in there. It was, as suspected, a closet. It was tiny. The Doctor arranged himself on a box and took out his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Oi!" Donna yelled.

"What?" the Doctor hissed. "We're still being chased. Be quiet."

"'What?'" Donna growled, quieter this time. "Don't 'what?' me, Spaceman. I know what you just did."

"What did I do?" he asked.

"_You_ know what you did," she argued.

"What?" he asked again, as the Screwdriver glowed blue.

"You just groped me!" Donna cried, keeping her voice low.

The Doctor gaped. He did no such thing. Maybe. . . when he took out the Screwdriver. . .

As Donna stared at him, the Doctor mumbled something that sounded like, "It was an involuntary impingement!"

**P.S. impinge - to collide or strike; to enroach or trespass**


	11. Joyful Joker

**Joyful Joker**

**Prompt: "hat"**

**From: **abbytemple

**Words: 170**

"Never thought I'd be at King Arthur's court," Donna whispered to the Doctor as they sat at a huge wooden table.

"Really?" the Doctor asked, taking a bite of what tasted like chicken.

"Well," Donna put down her goblet. "It's not like I knew we could."

"Good," the Doctor said.

Donna wasn't sure if he was talking about her thoughts, the food, the court, or about the entertainment a knight had told them would follow.

Speaking of the entertainment. . .

"Doctor?" Donna asked. "What's the entertainment?"

"You'll see," he smiled.

"Wait," Donna said as a fanfare started playing. "I think it's coming."

"Who?" the Doctor lifted his face from his plate.

"The show!" Donna cried, being careful not to startle those around them.

"Oh!" the Doctor seemed excited.

A man ran into the room. He was dressed in bright clothes and had a wide smile on his face. Donna looked at his colorful hat.

"A joker!" she cried excitedly, remembering what the Doctor told her about their many talents.


	12. Kangaroos & Koalas

**Kangaroos & Koalas**

**Prompt: "book"**

**From:** abbytemple

**Words: 130**

"Why are we in the middle of Australia?" Donna asked, getting back into the TARDIS after a minute-long walk outside.

"The TARDIS broke down," the Doctor said patiently. "Fixing her will just take an hour."

Donna sighed.

She knew the TARDIS pretty well, but without the ship to guide her, Donna had to admit she was a bit lost.

"Someone should really make a map of this place," she muttered. "Just to be used in these situations."

Donna opened a door. She had no idea what it was, but. . . that was part of the fun, wasn't it?

"The library," she sighed. "Well. . . might as well."

She walked around the giant room, picking up books and reading some of them.

"'Kangaroos & Koalas'," she read. "Why not?"


	13. Laughing Lions

**Laughing Lions  
><strong>

**Prompt: "legend"**

**From: **abbytemple

**Words: 474**

**Before this week's chapter, I would like to say thanks to guest reviewer, "KI" for the prompts!**

_When the TARDIS crash-landed somewhere in Africa, Donna knew that the day was going to be strange. Well. . . normal. The line between strange and normal blurred a long time ago. Anyway! _

_The Doctor, being the genius that he is_

"Doctor, what are you writing?"

"Or not."

_The Doctor, also knowing that they were headed for an adventure (but not surprised about it), checked the TARDIS screen to see where they were._

"But you said it was in Africa!"

"Shush!"

"Doctor. . ."

"Sorry."

_The Doctor re-checked the screens to see if they were still in Africa._

"Why wouldn't—sorry! Shutting up now."

_As it turned out, they hadn't moved. _

"_Let's go!" he shouted to Donna._

_Donna smiled wide and followed him out. _

_She gasped in astonishment at what she saw. Greenish grass was all sound them and there were some trees a couple meters away. The sun was very bright and hot, and Donna opened her mouth to complain._

"Oi!"

"I'd say something about resting my case, but you are quite terrifying."

_The Doctor suspiciously looked around. It was _peaceful_. It was _never_ peaceful when the Doctor was concerned. Alright, _almost_ never peaceful._

"Is there a point to this part?"

"I'm getting there!"

"_Aha!" the Doctor shouted, pointing to a group of animals that were grazing nearby._

"_What?" Donna asked, turning to look at where he was pointing._

"_That doesn't look right," the Doctor told her._

_Donna followed him to the animals. They were doing their best to be quiet, and cringed when the grass crunched under their feet._

"So you're going for the mysterious air, now?"

"So what if I am?"

"_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" came a loud laugh from the direction of the animals._

_Donna jumped._

"Ahem."

_So did the Doctor. It was a very human laugh. But how could it be? There were no people nearby. Not for miles!_

"_The Princess Bride_, Doctor, really?"

_Donna pointed to the animals. "Are they supposed to look like that?"_

"_Like what?" the Doctor asked, putting on his glasses and scholar face._

"Hey! You're not allowed to steal my pen!"

"I was borrowing. Besides, it is a 'scholar face'."

"It is a bit, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Can I have my pen back? Thank you."

"_That," Donna stated._

"_No," the Doctor agreed. "No they're not."_

"Get on with it!"

_The animals were strange._

"We got that, already, Spaceman."

_There were lions, tigers, gazelles, and hamstery-ghopher things._

"'Hamstery-ghopher things'?"

_They were all standing in one group, which was strange itself, but they didn't look normal. They looked. . . well, cartoonish. Almost as if they came out of "The Lion King". And they were rather rudely laughing at the Doctor and Donna._

"Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"You said you were going to write down our 'adventure' and turn it into a legend for the future generations of the animals."

"Oops."

**So. . . the thought of the Doctor trying to write down one of his and Donna's adventures hit me and I decided to use it for this. As you can see, he's getting a bit. . . carried away. Also, Merry (late) Christmas! And early New Year! I hope everyone enjoys the holidays and the chapter.**


End file.
